N'al Renian Zodiac Signs
Like our society, N'al Renian society has a system of star signs as well. Unlike our calendar, these signs correspond with whole months. or may not be accurate to character Hanellat – Month of Hanella, Goddess of the Heavens People born on this month have the astronomical sign of Hanes, a nurturing and gentle genderless spirit. Those born in Henellat have broad intelligence as well as a profound understanding of human nature. They are observant and keep things under control when disaster hits. Often times, others will look to the Hanes for guidance. Strengths: Intelligent, insightful, composed Weaknesses: Standoffish, judgmental, harsh Remiel – Month of Rememora, Goddess of Insight People born on this month have the astronomical sign of Remis, a powerful spirit often personified as a large owl. Those born in Remiel have a defined drive and do not allow others to stand in the way of what they want. They are determined and stubborn, unwavering in their morals. They are also clever and many times are able to see what others cannot. Strengths: Loyal, trustworthy, hardworking Weaknesses: Stubborn, unapproachable, difficult Eredeat – Month of Eredeall, Goddess of Spring People born on this month have the astronomical sign of Ereds, a kind and warm spirit said to bring flowers to bloom. Those born in Eredeat have a brave heart and soft demeanor, and are also passionate and selfless. They love unconditionally and see the fault within people, but are able to look past them and find imperfection as beauty. Often times, others will look to the Ereds for comfort. Strengths: Loving, altruistic, courageous Weaknesses: Sensitive, naïve, sentimental Phaeat – Month of Phaehastraa, Goddess of Mischievousness People born on this month have the astronomical sign of Phaes, a clever and charming spirit that is said to control the gales, or the winds. Much like Ereds, Phaes have the ability to love unconditionally, but in a much different way. They are no fools, and are usually the trickers rather than the ones tricked. They are also quick-witted and don’t allow others to walk all over them. As well as this, they have a potentially seductive/manipulative side. Strengths: Worldly, fierce, quick-witted Weaknesses: Devoted, mistrusting, troublemaking Draenat – Month of Draeni, God of Party People born on this month have the astronomical sign of Draes, a passionate and energetic spirit said to bring heat to the weather. Those born in Draenat typically have quite a broad mouth or broad mind, often full of things that aren’t of polite social ques. Despite this, Draes never fail to give 100% of themselves to whatever they may be doing. Often times, they’re known as the “loud ones” or the “jokesters” of the bunch, mainly because they deal with hardships with laughter. Strengths: Fun-loving, fervent, entertaining Weaknesses: Brash, self-involved, ingenuity (at times) Verediat – Month of Veridia, Goddess of Summer People born on this month have the astronomical sign on Veres, a quick-tempered yet festive spirit. Those born in Verediat are rather flirtatious and act in the heat of the moment rather than thinking things through. They think with the heart and not with the mind, making them every emotion-based people. Those born on this month are also known as good kissers due to their creativity and ability to please others. Strengths: Creative, seductive, intriguing Weaknesses: False-faced, illogical, vulnerable Magniel – Month of Magnus, God of Pride People born on this month have the astronomical sign of Magus, a powerful and kingly spirit. Those born in Magniel have a strong soul, whether this show on the outside or not. They have a powerful and unwavering presence as well as personality, and when faced with adversity, they take charge instead of falling into themselves. They are also protective and free-spirited, unfriendly to rules or chains that try to bind them. Strengths: Leadership, nurturing, handling of power Weaknesses: Isolated, distracted, ignorant Runos – Month of Runite, Founder of Runite’s Row & Ender of the Great Clan War People born on this month have the astronomical symbol of Ruos, the chief warrior spirit. Those born in Runos have a heightened ability of battle as well as defense and strategy. Personality wise, they are very flexible and unpredictable. Like a loose cannon, even the slightest thing may set them off – whether it set them off happily, angrily, or in despair. Often times, Ruos are a bit stiff and take jokes seriously. Strengths: Strategic, hardworking, efficient Weaknesses: Workaholic, overly serious, irritable Cemdnat – Month of Cemdniir, God of Fall People born on this month have the astronomical symbol of Cems, a talented and captivating spirit that paints the leaves when it grows colder. Those born in Camdnat have a creative eye as well as a certain type of ease, one that allows them to adapt to any given situation. They are bright and can come off as strange, but their character intrigues many. Cems are like a work of art, beautiful to look at, but hard to connect with. Strengths: Adaptable, imaginative, free-spirited Weakness: Uncontrollable, socially outcast, lethargic Jundiel – Month of the Jun, The Demonic Entities People born on this month have the astronomical symbol of Juns, the mysterious spirit of demonic nature. Those born in Jundiel have a vast array of personalities they can possess, but are often tortured by one certain ‘monster’ their entire life. Juns become addicted to things easily, whether they be physical or emotional. They are obsessive in their thoughts, and because of this, very profound thinkers. Many Juns dream of freedom or salvation, and will stop at nothing to achieve that and others achieve that as well. Strengths: Profound, brooding, compassionate Weaknesses: Easily addicted, obsessive, drowned by their thoughts Cleonat – Month of Cleona, Goddess of Royalty and Wealth People born on this month have the astronomical symbol of Cleos, a mighty and elegant spirit that carries the cold winds of winter. Those born in Cleonat are typically reserved and speak with their minds rather than with actual words. But everything they do has a purpose and has a reason, and they will do everything they can to complete a task. Often times, Cleos can come off as prideful or self-absorbed, whether that is ego-wise or if they’re simply involved with the situations they’re in. Strengths: Genuine, perceptive, mannerly Weaknesses: Self-absorbed, aloof, easily stressed Gaiat – Month of Gaius, God of Winter People born on this month have the astronomical symbol of Gaius, an honorable yet indecisive spirit. Those born in Gaiat have the tendency to take charge at any moment due to their aggressive personalities. Although it may not seem that the Gaius is capable, they are quite self-sacrificing and will stop at nothing to achieve their goals. Often times, Gaius rely on themselves more than they rely on others. Strengths: Governance, impactful, determined Weaknesses: Ill-tempered, impatient, insensitive Category:Society